Everyone Has A Secret
by BaDRomanceGaGaKOL
Summary: Chuck and Nate have a secret & need to leave Manhattan.Will B and S find out what happened?Sometimes even the Upper East Siders need to face the facts.Once you get in you can't get out.No one is safe now.Secrets will be revealed.Blair/Chuck Serena/Nate
1. Problems

**This is a rewrite of this story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl **

Blair's Point Of View

"Chuck, Nate tell me what's wrong."

Then the phone went dead. Why couldn't they tell me what was happening. Even Chuck was acting weird a week ago. Every time I would bring it up he would always claim that nothing was going on. But I still had my doubts. We all used to be best friends, the non-judging breakfast club, but now it seems like we don't even know each other. You'd be surprised how much a week can change everything. How much it can change your point of view. Serena walked in then, her perfectly blond hair flowing behind her. Her endless blue eyes met mine and worry was evident in them. Her eyes were spilling out endlessly.

"B when Chuck got home he was packing and said , 'I don't want you guys to get sucked into this shit too, you worry about your own shit and I'll worry about mine.' "

She sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder and started sobbing. I hugged her tightly and said "Nothing will tear us apart, well find out what's going on S, don't worry."

_flash back _

_Chuck was yelling on the phone with someone, rage rang clear in his each one of his words. " You can't do that to us." I walked in and he quickly turned, his eyes were wild with anger he asked me politely to get out, but I could still hear the authority in his voice. I left swiftly, shutting the door quietly. _

_"Dorota can you fix us up something to eat." _

_"Yes Miss Blair."_

_ When I turned around Chuck was there his face was contorted with anger and pain, quickly he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. The frown on his face disappeared and was replaced with a smirk, but I had a feeling it was only because he saw how worried I was about him. _

_"What was all that about." I said curiously. He face turned dark once again. _

_"Just a business call. "he said quickly. I let it go. _

_"Oh, well Dorota's making breakfast."_

_"Great, I'm starving" he smiled._

_When we got down stairs I could smell the sweet aroma of Brioche French Toast, Eggs a la Basquaise, warm rising banana bread, toasted granola and Bittersweet Dark Chocolate Souffl. Chuck pulled out my chair for me and we sat side by side. He seemed anxious, like he wanted to get out of here as fast as he could. I sipped my pear bellinis as I watched him sadly from the corner of my eye as he quickly ate all the food that Dorota laid on his plate. _

_" Chuck let me just change and then we can leave."_

_ I put on my silky, sleeveless, knee length floral print cocktail dress that contrasted greatly with my curly chocolate brown hair and my pale as the moon skin. Nervously I twisted a strand of hair around my finger._

Serena's Point Of View

_flash back _

_"Nate open the door" I demanded loudly._

_"Serena I don't want to talk to anyone right now so leave me alone." he yelled furiously. When he realized what he'd done he gave up and opened the door. Nate's face was stone, he showed no emotion, or tried not to. In his eyes I could see a tinge of fear. " What do you want." _

_"What's wrong with you Nate, you aren't at school anymore and you won't answer our phone calls" He's face softened a little at this but his stare was still icy, he didn't answer the question. I frowned. _

_"Do you need help with something? Is their a problem? Just please give me something." He laughed mockingly, which I knew was so unlike Nate. _

_"No one can help us." I stared at him, I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes._

Chuck's Point Of View

I didn't want to leave, but if I didn't they'd just hurt them and it would be all our fault. No matter what I told them they wouldn't stop... not unless we gave in.

**I won't switch point of view like that a lot. Tell me if it was good or bad. Please Review. If I get reviews I promise longer chapters.**

Sometimes I do what I want to do, the rest of the time I do what I have to. - Gladiator


	2. Thoughts

**Don't Own Gossip Girl or Any of the characters**

Nate's Point Of View

I sat down at a bench in the middle of Central Park and stared at the golden brown leaves that fell from the sky into a pile in front of me. The kids that played at the park with their parents and their parents that lived here for years. The way that everything had a purpose and everyone could benefit amazed me. But what if that purpose was to destroy instead of creating.

Johnny said it would make it easier on everyone if we just let it go, but how could we let them get away with something like that. And the sick thing about this all was that me and Chuck were a part of this. Only thing is, you give in and you become just like them, you don't give in and...

Chuck's Point Of View

_flashback_

_I briskly walked inside the house. Not wanting to attract attention. As I got into my room I was startled by the company I had. Serena's face was contorted with worry and confusion. We just stared at each other as the silence dragged on. She broke the silence first._

_" Chuck tell me what's going on," authority plain in her voice._

_" I don't want you guys to get sucked into this shit too, you worry about your own shit and I'll worry about mine." I said clenching my jaw tightly. _

_I rapidly shoved anything I could get my hands on in my bag._

I got into my 2010 Black Chevy Camaro. Slammed the door and quickly got out of the drive way. Something unfamiliar and hot caressed down my check, and my eyes were stinging. I looked in my mirror and saw that I was crying. I wiped them away quickly, not wanting to seem weak. I set my jaw and bit the tears back. I had to be strong. For Nate and myself. But Blair would never forgive me this time. I've broken her heart to many times. I don't deserve her. Silent tears started rolling down my face and this time I didn't wipe them away. I would cry for Blair.

Nate must be a wreck, keeping this from Serena is going to make this harder on him. Nate... I have to see him he's the only one I can talk to now. Quickly I took out my phone and dialed Nate's number. He picked up on the third ring.

" Hello, " he said in a sad tone.

" Hey Nate man I was wondering, uh were are you ? "

" In Central Park, why ? "

" I need to talk to you. "

" Oh alright, bye."

" Bye "

I sighed and shut my phone. Nate was always so happy and they took the happiness away from him. I swear to god they next time I get I'm going to hit Johnny square in the face. You don't F with an Frr. Especially Chuck Bass.

Blair's Point Of View

" Blair I can't tell you everything right now but I promise you I will..... Me and Nate did something wrong and we need to fix it. You'll only make it worse if you try to find us. I love you, please don't worry we'll be fine."

When the message was over. I sobbed relentlessly now. My poor Chuck was gone and I didn't know where he went or if he was coming back.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Serena was slouched over on the couch - sleeping - in the corner of my room with red rims around her eyes.

Nate's Point Of View

I laid my head back on the bench and focused on the good things on my life. Serena was always so sweet and kind to me and I had been nothing but cruel to her when she came over to try and help me. She was the best thing that happened to me. I love her so much and I never got to tell her.

I was thrown out of my revere when someone tapped on my shoulder lightly I jumped slightly at the contact, and my eyes widened at the possibility of who it could be. Chuck sat down beside me then and just looked up at the sky. Oh yeah he said he was coming. His eyes were hooded with red. Chuck had been crying. I relaxed and laid back in the position I had been in.

"Do I have to get you drunk to cry, cause I'll get the Corona ? " -Renna 

**Te****ll me what you think . Did you like it . What could have been better? Please Review. Like I promised more review longer chapters = ) **

**Who's POV would you like to hear? Who ever reviews this story first with their suggestion, that's the POV I'll do.**


	3. Noticing

Chuck's Point Of View

We sat their for hours, not talking, just letting each other drown in our own thoughts. I caught Nate shooting me wary glances as the time passed by. He was the first to break the tense atmosphere.

" Chuck what are we going to do. " He asked quietly so I wouldn't hear the slight desperation in his voice.

" Nathaniel... I really don't know. "

" They have people following us so we can't go to the police, but we have to do something. Those people, they had a family, they had a mom and dad, brothers and sisters...." His face filled with remorse.

" Nate none of that was our fault. How were we supposed to know it was going to go that far. "

" Really Chuck none of that was our fault. Hah, were did the drunk ass idiots play into that part. " his voice dripped with venom and sarcasm.

" They have pictures, you know? " he said in a restrained voice.

" Yeah, I know. " I said with no emotion.

I shut my eyes tightly and sat once again without saying anything. My eyes flew open when I heard a soft sob by me. Nate had his face in his hands and was trying to hide the tears away from me. My expression softened and I put my arm on his shoulder.

" Nate just try not to think about it right know, okay. Let's go, it's getting cold out here. " I stood and shuddered involuntarily. Nate complied and we walked slowly to my car.

Blair's Point Of View

_flashback_

_Curiosity blossomed inside of me. His eyes kept flashing to the door every once in a while. You could see plainly in his eyes that he was anxious. I stared intently at the somber expression. It did not change as the hours past, as if it was carved on his face. Also his usual warm endless brown eyes were cold and dark. His eyes caught my stare and his expression softened. He smiled slightly at me then turned away, looking out the window. Like he was trying to avoid my gaze. When out dinner came we ate in silence. When we got to the car he started glancing at me and saw my expression._

_ " Blair, baby is anything wrong you look sad. " he asked quietly, looking at me lovingly. _

_" Well you don't seem like yourself lately and you seem distant. I'm probably just being paranoid. But if you want to tell me something don't be afraid. No matter what it is I'll always be their for you. " I smiled encouragingly at him. His face twisted with remorse, desperation and sadness. My smile turned into a frown quickly. But before I could say anything he got a hold of his expressions, and smiled at me. But it didn't reach his eyes._

_" Blair your always paranoid, it's just you" he chuckled. I slapped his arm playfully and he pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was different than the others though. It was filled with so much love but he lips moved with a sense of urgency and forcefulness. _

Serena Point Of View

_flashback_

_" Nate you wanna come over to my house, we'll have the house to our selves."_

_" Sure Serena " he said bluntly_

_" Oh well okay see you then." I said slightly disappointed. He didn't sound to excited. _

_" Bye."_

_ I paced nervously around the house. He's only acts like that if there's something really wrong. All week he's been trying to avoid my calls. Blair even said Chuck was acting weird since Monday. I ran over to the door when it rang, and jerked it open. Nate stood their with his back turned to me. He turned around slowly and had a sad look on his face. When he saw me he smiled widely at me. _

_" Hey, sweetie how are you. " he walked up to me and kissed me tenderly on my lips. When we broke apart I smiled at him and said_

_" I'm good. But I missed you. "_

_" Yeah, me too. " He said lovingly. _

The truth is "hate speech" only to those who have something to hide." --Michael Rivero

**This chapter was really hard to write. I think it wasn't one of my best writings. Tell me what you think. Please review. Bad or Good. I'll give you hints to what Chuck and Nate did wrong in the next chapters. Tried to make this chapter longer. Thanks for all the reviews = )**


	4. Unexpected

Serena's Point Of View

" Blair their at Nate's. " I said confidently.

" Alright come on grab your shit, and let's go. " Blair said impatiently.

Ever since she found out Chuck didn't leave yet she's been a woman on a mission. Calling everybody he knows. Calling all the places he goes to. She used to be sad but now she is dead set on figuring out what's wrong with Chuck. How could Chuck think that Blair wasn't going to try and find him.

We sat in silence in her black vanquish as we drove to Nate's apartment.

" B what if they still push us away. What are we going to do? "

" Oh no S trust me, they won't. " she stated angrily. I smiled sadly at her.

_flashback _

_" Nate why are you acting like this ? " I screamed_

_" Acting like what. Your the one with suspicions. " he yelled at me._

_" You just haven't been acting right. And... and i saw that bruise on your back. Who hurt you. " I croaked. My voice getting lower as I yelled. Hot tears rolled down my cheek. He looked at me sadly. He hates seeing me cry._

_" Serena, just please let's forget about it tonight. " he said before wrapping his arms around me. Looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded. _

" Serena were here. " Slowly, I got out of the car and headed towards his apartment. Me and Blair looked at each other nervously as we got closer to the door.

Nate gave me a key to his house when I started coming over more often. So we won't have to be breaking and entering. Trust me, Blair would make me.

Chuck's Point Of View ( Minutes after Serena's POV)

Fuck My Life. Of course Blair wasn't going to listen to me. She never does. While I stared at Blair's vanquish stupidly, two ideas came into my head. You can be a man, face Blair's wrath -tell her the truth- and keep her safe. Or - I was really leaning towards this one -you can be a coward, don't tell her the truth and keep her safe. Yeah that's the one I'm going with. I swerved to the other side of the lane and took off. The sudden jerking motion of the car caused Nate to hit his head on the window.

" What the fuck Chuck. " he yelled rubbing his head. All I did was point at Blair's car. His face turned into a emotionless mask again. He muttered a sorry and looked down at his hands.

" Do you want to see them. " I asked carefully.

" No, I don't want them to get into it to. " he said. I grimaced internally.

Serena's Point Of View

As we walked stealthily in the house we heard someone shuffling their feet in the living room. We inched closer an saw a unexpected thing. Now only the quiet gasp of me and Blair filled the chilling air.

**Ah cliffy I know, sorry. So, what did you guys think. Sorry for the short chapters. Been busy. Reviews are loved. I know I said that I wouldn't be switching POV's that much but I'm going to have to cause I want to get everyone's view. **


	5. Johnny and Caleb

Blair's Point Of View

Two tall men occupied Nate's living room. The one standing had dark brown hair (has Taylor Lautner Hair cut, I don't know what it's called) and piercing dark gray eyes. He had a Jabeo Black Jacket with a white undershirt, with baggy denim jeans. His skin was a deep russet color. When he took in out appearance he smirked slightly. His eyes were full of wonder and curiosity. The man sitting down had jet black hair and green eyes. That matched with his Military Blazer and white undershirt. Baggy pants also consisted in his outfit. But he did not have a smirk or a happy expression on his face. Pure rage burned in his eyes.

" Hello, sweets. " said the man with the gray eyes.

" I told you those guys were fucken cowards." yelled the man with the green eyes. The other man looked at him and raised his eyebrow at him.

" Hey man, you wanna get into this right now? " That seemed to shut him up.

" I'm sorry sweets some men just don't know how to talk in front of ladies. " The gray eyed man said, looking between me and Serena. Well at least he has manners. Wait why are these people in here though?

" My names Johnny and this is....." Johnny waited for the green eyed man to introduce himself.

" I'm Caleb." he said flatly.

" What are you doing in Nate's house. " Serena said warily.

" Oh you see your little Nate and Chuck well there in some kind of predicament. "

" What kind of predicament? " Serena said.

" One that you don't need to get into okay."

"If it has to do with Nate and Chuck then tell me " Serena screamed angrily

" No one is giving me answers and I want to know what they did."

" Wow wow wow, let's just calm down for a minute. No need to get all crazy. My patience is running thin so you guys just let me think and sit your ass down." Johnny said while rubbing his head.

" That means know. " Caleb said

" je een stomme idioot" I said in Dutch. (translation: Your a stupid idiot)

" What did she say." He asked Serena.

" She said you have beautiful eyes. " Serena said sweetly, as not to make him angrier

" Really cause she sounded angry when she said it. "

" Well I should now cause I took the Dutch class with her. " Serena said quickly

" Oh well thanks"

" moeder neuker u beter fuck off en stoppen met praten om ons als dat" I said ( translation: mother fucker you better fuck off and stop talking to us like that)

" What was that" Caleb asked

" She said you have a nice blazer"

" Thanks"

" Alright I've reached a verdict. Sweets you guys are going to have to come with us. Oh and Blair..... Hij is een domme idioot. " (Tranlation: He is a stupid idiot) I would have laughed at his last sentence but his first sentence had me reeling.

" What " me and Serena gasped in horror.

" Now, now I don't want to make this hard alright. All you have to do is stay with us for a little while, wait till your boyfriends come out of hiding and then we'll let you go." Johnny said calmly. So it's either be dragged out of the house by two muscular maniacs or... we could walk out without out being dragged. There was a third option but we probably wouldn't be able to get that far. Me and Serena gazed at each other for a while before we answered.

" Well out chances were slim anyways so..." Serena trailed off.

"Excellent"

" Now sweets if you will just walk out with us calmly, we won't have a problem. And we won't have _any _ problem right?" he said raising his eyebrows at us. The gesture seemed innocent. But by the way he said it sent an aching sickness in the pit of my stomach. A feeling I remember vaguely. Fear.

Chuck's Point Of View

I woke up with a jolt. Some one was poking my stomach. I had grabbed their hand roughly and pinned it down.

" Ow, wow god Chuck it's just me, Nate" Nate said whiningly. I opened my eyes to see Nate's eyes scrunched up in pain. I let go automatically.

" Oh, sorry man."

"It's alright" he said rubbing his wrist. Then I noticed that the car was parked on the side of the freeway. Nate saw my staring and said,

" Chuck something doesn't seem right." he stated without looking at me.

" Oh god Nate what the Fuck is it now. " I yelled

" Just, ugh I can't explain it. "

" Try at least. "

" Well have you ever got that feeling where you know you shouldn't do something and something's telling you not to. "

" Uh Archibald, I'm Chuck Bass. I have those feelings all the time but hell, why not do it anyways. "

" Chuck stop being a fuck and start listening to me." Nate yelled

" Alright Archibald where are you going with this. I'm truly confused at the point your trying to get across." Confusion coloring my tone.

"Oh fuck. Alright I don't think we should leave Serena and Blair unprotected. Aren't both their parent on some vacation. And Dorota took two weeks off of all weeks. Now do you get what I'm trying to say. I just feel like something just isn't right" he said exasperated. Well he does have a point and I don't want Blair to get hurt. Well I'm screwed if I do and screwed if I don't. I sighed dramatically and said,

" Fucking Archibald you better get your rest cause _I just feel like _were going to have to do a lot more than what you think we have to do." All he did was grin at me before he walked to the other side of my Camaro to switch seats. I slid into the drivers seat. While Nate slide into the passenger seat. I glanced at Nate before speeding down the highway.

Blair's Point Of View

Well if I was going to be held captive I might as well be a whinny bitch about it.

" I'm very hungry and this car is going to make me vomit. Do you smell that? Well it make me want to vomit."

" Don't look out the window!" I yelled when Caleb put his head out the window. They turned to look at me bewildered and I said.

"People will thinks it's Halloween, if you do that." Serena giggled quietly, while Johnny's laugh boomed through the car.

" Ha-ha good one." he said sarcastically. I thought I heard him mumble "Bitch" but I wasn't sure.

" Well get you food when we get their." Johnny said.

" And where is there to be exact."

"Well if I told you that, then I'd have to kill you." Johnny said happily.

**My lovely reviewers how did you like it. Sorry for the late update I've been busy. I think the reason I had short chapter was because I had to build up the character relationships and all that other stuff. How did you like ? Good, Bad? Please Review = )**

**BTW a thanks to and happinessisnowhere thanks for all of your reviews. They are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

My New Account Is: BaDRomanceGaGaKingsOfLeon

haha yeah I know it's long

but I have this new fic about the Twilight Saga

called Undeniable Attraction

Please check it out!


End file.
